Your Shift Ended
by winterleaves122
Summary: Chrom is on late night shift to keep watch over the camp after Camila, but when he gets there, she's asleep! A fluffy little drabble I wrote at 3:00am. Chrom x Avatar/Camila.


_**So, I wrote this for my Wattpad account, but I figured I'd share it with you guys~! Camila is my Avatar in Fire Emblem Awakening, **_**_and she's got the body type 2, face 4, hair 1, hair colour 6_, _voice 1. Asset is Magic and flaw is Luck._** **_This game is really addicting, but this is a Chrom x Avatar/My Unit Fanfiction, trying to get back into my writing after a long hiatus.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the Character's. I really only own Camila, and even then I don't own her because she's the Avatar.  
_**

* * *

A small, petite woman leaned against a makeshift gate at the front of the camp, her pink pigtails, with bows, of course, framing her face as she slowly fell asleep, if it wasn't for a certain bluenette to walk up toward her.

"Oi, Camila. Your shift ended it's...my...turn," He blinked his blue eyes in surprise, finding the girl asleep. He sighed, lifting the girl with ease and putting her on a wooden box near the post. "Sleeping on the job...you're lucky you're my tactician."

He took post himself and watched her quietly, her eyelashes fluttering every so often, the cute way she'd sometimes furrow her eyebrows. _Why am I thinking like this! _He shook his head, trying to get rid of the red creeping onto his cheeks. Ever since that time when he accidentally walked in on her in the showers and the same thing to himself he's had trouble with seeing Camila eye to eye. Chrom sighed, he wasn't an expert when it came to feelings, he usually left that for Lissa. He glanced back over to the pinkette, before turning away again, and tried to think of why he was like this.  
_In that book Emm used to read..what did it say... 'Love is the butterflies in your stomach, love is the faint red glow on your cheeks when you are with them. Love is what families..' Okay Chrom, you're sidetracked, you wanted that first bit. Whenever I'm with Camila I have troubles seeing her eye to eye...and I feel like my cheeks burn...and my stomach does knots... Am... I... in love with my tactician?! Frederick the Wary wont like this... _He sighed again, not noticing a now awake tactician sneaking up behind him.

"Good...evening...Chrom..." Camila yawned as she spoke, and comfortably hugged him from behind, almost falling asleep again.  
"C-C-C-Camila! You-You scared me.." He blushed furiously when he saw her arms snake around him.  
"Mm..You've been avoiding me lately..." She mumbled sleepily against his back. "Why...?"  
"I-I-I-I-If someone sees us-! They might get the wrong idea!" Chrom warned, but then he frowned. He had been avoiding her, but for an entirely different reason the pinkette was most likely thinking. "I haven't been avoiding you..."  
"Mm...It's late, every bodies asleep... and the chance of us getting attacked is one in a hundred..." She yawned again, tightening her hug. "Yes you have...You don't talk to me anymore..."

Chrom lightly pried her hands off, and turned, staring her straight in the eyes. Her eyes were soft, and still had sleep in them. He looked down.  
"How awake are you.." He questioned softly.  
"Enough to get an answer...?" Camila tilted her head gently, a gesture that he found adorable.  
"Okay...well...I...I...um.." Chrom breathed , and he took a deep breath. "I...I...well...I...am hopelessly in love with you."

He prepared for a tome smacking him over his head, or an Arcthunder. He didn't expect the answer he got.

"Oh." Her eyes lit up as it hit her what he said. A smile curved onto her pale face and she tackled him in a hug.  
"Ah-! Hey! Camila?" He asked, surprised as she snuggled into his armour clad chest.  
"I'm so happy... I thought it was onesided... You surprised me...In a good way... When this war ends, we'll follow _our_ hearts."  
"Our hearts? You mean.."  
"Mm.. I love you too. We can wait til this war is over." Camila smiled, her sparkling brown eyes reflecting the moonlight.  
"Right..." Chrom leaned down and softly kissed her, a small, gentle peck on the lips, yet it made both their face's light up like fire.  
"Eheehehe~" She giggled lightly before giving him a small look. "Can I keep watch with you?"  
"Sure...don't distract me to much though!"

* * *

Frederick stood near his shared tent with Maribelle, his wife.  
"How long until they announce." He asked, his monotonous voice in a low whisper.  
"I give them three days." The blonde replied back, blinking her magenta like eyes as she did.  
"Oh? That's longer than you gave Lon'qu and Lissa."  
"It's _Lissa_. She would've cracked within that hour and told everyone and I was right~!"  
He sighed and brushed some of his brown hair from his face, before entering the tent, his wife following behind.

* * *

**_So, was my first drabble okay~? Tell me in the Reviews! I love reading them~! C:  
_**


End file.
